Henna Is Not Waterproof
by CaptainSwan32
Summary: Killian's got a niece who wants a Henna. Emma is a 'Henna maker? They both live in Los Angels because why not? ... Sorry not good with summaries . Hope you'll enjoy though. :) Wanted it to be a one shot but it would be a really long chapter so I decided to make it as a multi chapter. :) This story is unbeta-ed so possible mistakes! I'm sorry If there are any! :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Monday morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and Killian Jones was just getting lost in the magic dreamland once again when he felt a small hand on his leg that was hanging out from the bed.

He grunted and pulled his leg back under the covers. The small hands returned but this time they pushed the covers from Killian's head and a small voice whispered in his ear.

"Killy...Killy wake up." The small voice said.

"Mmm not now little love, it's early, go back to sleep." Killian murmured and turned his back from the little disturbing human being.

"But Killyyy..." The voice whined.

"...you promised me that you'll gonna take me to the beach today."

"That's right little love, but we agreed that we'll go after we had lunch and when the water will be a little warmer. Don't want you to catch a cold sweetie." Killian murmured in the mess of pillows his head rested in.

"But uncle Killy it's noon already." His niece replied.

There was a grunt as a reply and then Killian jumped from the bed, cursing under his breath.

"Bloody hell! Why didn't your dad wake me up?" He asked and combed his hand through his messy hair.

"Daddy already left and said that if you don't wake up soon I should wake you. So I did." His 8 years old niece said.

"I'm sorry love but I had a long day yesterday and came home really late. Okay, come on, you already ate right?" Killian asked as he stood in front of his closet.

"No, I only had breakfast and it was a long time ago." As soon as she said it, her little stomach started growling.

"What!?" Killian let out a high pitched scream.

"Yes, daddy said that you'll make me lunch and then we'll go."

"Oh my god Zoey, you should have woken me sooner if you were hungry."

"I wanted, but you looked so pacefull so I didn't want to wake you up." Zoey said shyly.

Killian's face softened and he crouched down so he was on eye level with her and looked in her bright blue eyes.

"Little love, if you need something or if something happened you have to tell me. It doesn't matter if I'm sleeping or working okay?"

"Okay Killy." Zoey said in a small voice.

"Okay c'mon let's find something to eat. And not a word to your dad of this, deal?"

"Deal." Zoey replied and grinned. Killian grinned too and kissed her chubby cheek.

He stood up and together they made their way to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

With their stomachs full and beach stuff packed, they left the house hand in hand and went to Killian's car.

"Killy can I sit at the front? Please, please, pleeease." Zoey begged with her big eyes and the most pouty pout he had ever seen.

Killian sighed. "Okay little love, but remember. No pushing hands or head out of the window, the seatbelt safely on...and not telling your dad. Deal?" Killian asked and lifted his eyebrows.

"Deal." Zoey said and they high fived. Together they got in the car and drove to the beach.

 **At the beach**

They got out of the car and went to find a place to put their stuff down. Killian just sat down on the blanket, already in his swimsuit, when Zoey said. "Killy I want an ice cream, can I get an ice cream?" The pouty face was back.

"Zo, we just ate lunch."

"But I ate everything, even the veggies." Zoey said and pouted again.

Killian hated that he couldn't say no when she looked at him like that. He sighed. "Okay, But first lets apply a sunscreen on your skin so it doesn't burn.

Zoey stood up with her back to her uncle so he could rub the sunscreen on her shoulders and back, she turned around and Killian did the same thing on her chest and stomach. Then he put a little bit of it on her nose and kissed it.

Zoey let out a grunt of disapproval but left the cream on her nose.

"Okay Killy, can we go now please?!" She begged again.

"Alright, alright we're going." Killian said as he stood up. He grabbed his wallet, took Zoey's hand and together they went on a search for the ice cream.

They came to the tents with food and sweets and just as Killian went to ask her what flavor she wants, his niece let out a little squeak.

"Killy look! They're making a henna there!" Zoey said and she made her way over the tent.

"A he-what?" Killian asked as he catch up on her.

"A henna! It's like a tattoo you know!" Zoey said, her eyes full of excitement.

"I don't know little love..."

"Please, please." Zoey begged as she made her way further to the tent.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A voice asked as Killian made his way after his niece. When he stepped further in the tent, his eyes met the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hello..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello..." Killian said and gulped.

"I...I'm Swan...I..I mean Emma. Emma Swan."

The voice replied. A little breathlessly or maybe I just imagined it.

I think the girl, Emma, said something but I'm not sure. But when I looked at her she looked like she waited for something. I realized that she was waiting for my reply so I came back from the haze and asked her.

"I'm sorry, what was your question?"

Emma chuckled a little and replied. "I asked for your name."

"Oh! Yeah, right. I'm Ki...Killian...Killian Jones."

"Nice to meet you." Emma said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said and shook her hand.

"And who is this beautiful girl?" Emma asked and looked at Zoey. I completely forgot that she was here. _Great, the World's Best Uncle_. I thought to myself.

"That's Zoey. She's my..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that moment, Zoey came running towards us holding a notebook full of drawings.

She pushed the notebook to my face and pointed at a picture where were some kind of symbols.

"Can I get this? Please, please, pleeeasee." She begged.

"Zoey, little love, slow down and introduce yourself to Emma here." I said and pointed behind her at Emma.

She turned to Emma. " Hi Emma! I'm Zoey." She said and turned back to me and pointed at the picture once again.

"So can I get this?!"

I heard as Emma let out a chuckle and looked at her.

"Your daughter is adorable." She said and chuckled again.

"My..my daughter? Zoey? Oh! No,no. Zoey isn't my daughter. She's my niece." I said a little surprised.

"Oh, Oh!" Emma said. I saw her relax a little and let out a little happy dance in my head.

"I'm really sorry!" Emma said.

"No, no. It's okay!" And laughed a little at her horrified expression.

Emma calmed a little bit and looked at me. I smiled a little so she could see that it's really okay and she smiled back. We kept looking into each other's eyes. Sea blue met forest green. And I, once again, forgot that Zoey was right next to us. But this time, I realized that Emma too seemed to forgot that my little niece was there.


End file.
